Isabella Lilly Potter
by MeganCSmith
Summary: What if Bella lied and she didn't love Edward and wasn't a human? What if Bella goes home when Edward dumps her and what if shes Harry's older sister? Bella/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Lilly potter

Chapter 1

It has been two months since the pathetic Edward Cullen left me I didn't even love him, I just needed to get close to him to get to know vampires and the Shape-shifters for my headmaster in London. Because you see I'm not really Bella Marie Swan I altered the Renee's and Charlie's memories to think they had a child. My name is Isabella Lilly Potter my real parents Lilly and James potter died at the hands of lord Voldermort to save me and my younger brother Harry James Potter my brother is the best his staying with that horrid aunt and uncle of ours but when I get back were going to live with our godfather Sirius Black. My best friends are the Weasley twins Fred and George where in seventh year which means were in last year and I'm eighteen were Fred and George are 17. My birthday is September 17th and Fred and George is April 1st. Today I was going to leave the boring rainy town of folks to go see my family and go back to my last year of school. I picked up my wand 12¼ ash Unicorn hair and pointed it to the air and whispered "Obliviate" the charm erases everyone's memories so everyone will forget about me. I packed my trunk and my owl Amber I shrunk my trunk and put it in my pocket along with my phone and IPod Mr Weasley will love these. I looked around the room which has been mine for year and apprated to 12 Grimmauld place headquarters to the order of phoenix also home to my godfather Sirius Black. I landed in the dining room to see no one there I shouted out.

"YO anyone here? Sirius your favourite godchild is here!"

I heard running down the stairs I saw Sirius grab me up and swing me around

"Yeah it's good to see you too now put me down."

Everyone laughed i snapped my head round to see the Weasley's and Remus Lupin. The twins ran at me

"Bells how are you? We missed you didn't we George?"

"Why yes we did Fred our pranks sucked without you." I laughed and hugged them.

"Right now kids apart from Bella upstairs." I walked over to the table the members of the order that were here started talking but ignored them thinking about a certain Metamorphmagus Nymphadora Tonks. I have been crushing on Nymphadora since first year when I first saw her we became best of friends we would wind each other up and tease each other when we got older everyone knew I was a flirt so I started to flirt with nymph. I was snapped out of my thoughts by hearing Sirius saying

"He deserves to know if it helps Voldermort with the war." Molly reply's by

"His just a boy he doesn't need to know." I looked at everyone and growled everyone snapped their heads to me I heard the door but carried on.

"Sirius is right he does need to know his my flipping brother and Voldy is after me as much as him if it helps my brother to beat him or keep him safe flipping tell him!"

Everyone seemed shocked I looked up to see harry at the door I smiled at him. Mrs Wesley got up and told him to go upstairs I saw Tonks come into the room I starred at her I looked at her slender legs, rocking body then her gorgeous face I smiled.

"We'll look at what the cat dragged in Nymphadora Tonks." Her hair went red

"Don't call me Nymphadora, _Isabella._" I narrowed my eyes but smirked and got up and hugged her smelling her hair. Then I sat back down

"I still stand by what I said he deserves to know."

"But Bella he is still a boy."

"Harry just a boy bullshit." Everyone looked shocked and stared at me with wide eyes I just shrugged

"What come on you know the things he has done. Survived Voldermort's killing curse at the age of one as well as the stuff he has done in Hogwarts seriously him ain't a boy no more I've gone through the same stuff but seriously he deserves to know." I looked over to Tonks and winked she got a faint blush I smirked and licked my lips.

"Enough of this I thinks it's time for dinner." I nodded and stood I walked over to Tonks and put my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. I heard people coming down the stairs I saw Sirius go to the door.

"Harry" "Sirius" harry ran and hugged Sirius "what no hello old wise sister of mine i missed my great sister?" I smirked when harry ran at me i picked him up and twirled him then hugged him to me. We all sat down me next to Tonks and Ginny. Tonks was showing off with her Metamorphmagus I smiled.

"Sirius tell him if not I will." I was looking down on my godfather.

"Harry we believe that Voldermort is after something, something he didn't have last time." I leant over and whispered in Tonks ear. "Can he be any more cryptic?" Tonks giggled everyone looked at us Tonks pointed at me I gave her a mocking glare. "I said can you be any more cryptic?"

"OK well we think his after something he didn't have last time."

"That is enough he is just a boy, if you carry on then you might as well sign him up for the order."

"Good because if Voldermort is going to fight then I want to fight to." I smirked and high fived harry. I really wanted a pumpkin juice so I Apparited across the room grabbed the jar and Apparited back. I felt my phone in my back pocket vibrate I got my Iphone out everyone looked at it curiously I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella." My eyes widened

"What do you want Alice?"

"I want to know why I can't see your future any more."

"why the hell do you care Alice if I remember rightly you and your family left and your dickhead of a brother left me in the middle of a forest in the dark and said him and your family didn't care about me or love me I was a toy so why do you fucking care?" Everyone looked angry when I said about Edward leaving me in the forest.

"Bella please listen." I cut her off

"I don't want to hear it Alice good-bye." I hung up pushed my plate away and got up.

"I'm not hungry any more I think I'm going to go to bed."

I walk upstairs to the room I share with Tonks and put a pair of sweatpants on and a tank top and laid on my bed with my hands behind my head I sighed. I was staring up at the ceiling I thought about how I'm only going in school for a couple of weeks to do my N.E.W.T.S Dumbledore said I just need to do my tests then I can leave his given everyone the option over the past year I studied twice as much as normal so I'm pretty confident I'll do OK. When I leave I want to become an Auror I have to get at least five N.E.W.T.S in subjects like Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology, and no grade lower than Exceeds Expectation in any of these subjects. Then, prospective Aurors are required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests to show if I react well under pressure. That's going to be hard work and I do and get excepted into Auror training you get required to train extensively in advanced magical combat and other elements of practical defense, as well as, presumably, methods of criminal investigation. Two of the disciplines included are "Concealment and Disguise" and "Stealth and Tracking". Training lasts up to three years. But the good thing is I have begun training I just have to get the grades then I can become an Auror. I'm already apart of the Order of the phoenix I became a member when I became of age. I was brought out of my thoughts by Tonks walking in the room I looked over to her but turned over and feel into a restless sleep. I was tossing and turning in my sleep sweat was covering my body. I kept seeing Voldermort killing Sirius, Harry, The Weasley's and Tonks and then making me live a lonely life as a death eater then the dream started to do a repeat I was tossing and turning with sweat over my body now I was screaming to I was trying to get to Tonks before Voldermort killed her but something was holding her back suddenly she woke with a start she sat up straight in the air she looked around to see Tonks was the one holding her down she managed a small smile.

"Thanks I think I let him in my head again that dream was the worst so far." Tonks came around and sat against my headboard.

"It's ok all I could hear was No, Sirius, Harry, Fred, George and Tonks if you want to talk I'm hear ok." I nodded

"We were in this room I think it's in the ministry and death eaters had my tied to a wall and Voldermort killed Sirius, Harry, The Weasley's and you all in front of me then he made me into a death eater and to live my life alone. Then it would replay over and over again every time I try to save you I'm held back." Tonks put her arm over my shoulder.

"It's aright nothing is going to happen why don't you try to get to sleep Bells? By the way I missed you when you left."

"I missed you to Dora." With that I rolled over and fell asleep not hearing Nymphadora say "more than I should."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was out the order were at work Sirius is in his study, Harry was at his hearing and Tonks was somewhere in the house. I got a piece of parchment and a Quill and wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am pleased to announce I am back from the mission you sent me on. I can tell you everything next time I see you I now mostly stuff on vampires but not that much on the shape-shifters but I got enough. I would like to take you up on your offer and do my N.E.W.T.S early in the first couple of weeks. I hope all is well with my favourite headmaster of all time. I will see you soon,_

_Sincerely Isabella Lilly Potter _

I rolled it up and whistled "Amber" my owl came through the window and I tied the parchment to her leg. "For professor Dumbledore." Just as I said that Tonks came in the room in just a towel I couldn't stop starring at her she was an angel from heaven with the rain droplets going down her body. "Like what you see?" I shock out of it and looked at her. "Why would I like your monkey ass?" I saw pain flicker through her eyes she turned and grabbed her clothes. "What Tonks I'm sorry it was a joke." She nodded and left I sighed and got another piece of parchment and begun my letter I would never send.

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I never really have the guts to tell you this to your face because I'm scared of rejection. I know I come off as over cocky and have a big ego but that just cove up what I really feel. Nymphadora Tonks I love you with everything I have inside of me when I first saw you my first year it was like a blind man seeing the light for the first time in my life. Every day when I see you, you take my breath away and everyday you slowly kill me inside. Every day since first year a little piece of me dies inside and when I see you with someone who isn't me there goes a bit of my heart, every time I hear you talk about who you are going out with its like I have a black whole instead of my heart. I love you nymph please don't hate me I'll understand but just don't hate me._

_Love you forever'_

_Isabella Lilly Potter_

I put the letter on the side and was about to put it away when I got called for dinner. I walked into the kitchen to see Tonks in between Ginny and Remus Lupin I felt another piece of my heart break I know Tonks has a crush on Lupin. I sighed and decided I wasn't hungry. I looked straight at Tonks while saying." Actually Molly I'm not hungry." I Apparited to my room and started to pack my stuff for Hogwarts I knew Tonks is going to her mum's tonight. I was laying on my bed when Nymphadora came in I sighed she packed her stuff then came and sat on my bed. "What's the matter with you Bella?" I sighed and turned to Tonks.

Nobody's point of view

Bella turned to Tonks and kissed her Tonks was too shocked to do anything. "What the hell are you doing Isabella?" Bella's face twisted in pain a couple of tears escaped before she got up and left for the bathroom. It killed Tonks inside when she saw the pain and hurt go through Bella's eyes but she had to do it for Bella's own well being she was just about to leave when she saw a letter addressed to her she picked it up and left. Bella stayed in the bathroom for a couple of hours with tears going down her face, I'm so stupid she hates me know. Eventually Bella got out and left the room it was midnight she had to be up early for school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning Bella got up got dressed but when she looked into the mirror she stop dead in her tracks. She had dark black bags under eyes, her skin was really white and her eyes were the worse they were dead no feeling in them her whole body felt numb, she would rather be numb then feel the pain. When she went down stairs she didn't have the bounce in her step she could see that Tonks was here so she sat the other end of the table by Harry and Sirius. Everyone gasped when they saw what Bella looked like she looked dead.

"What happened to you?"

When Bella looked over at Dora her eyes become even more dead and dull. Tonks couldn't believe that her rejecting the younger witch would leave such an impacted.

"Nothing just leave it ok."

When they got to king's cross station Bella didn't talk, didn't smile she didn't eat she did nothing it also didn't help that Nymph was taking them to the train station. They boarded the train Bella went and sat with Fred and George but had a feeling Harry was in trouble so she got up and walked down past the carriages until she saw the one with Malfoy in front of it she but a finger to the younger kids and pointed her wand right at Draco's temple.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy fretting my family and friends hmm?" Draco looked scared he gulped.

"That's what i fought now if you don't leave now i will hex you leave Now." Draco and his mates ran i looked over to my little brother and winked.

Everyone was now enjoying the feast apart from Bella she was pushing the food around on the plate when Dumbledore got up.

"Hello it's nice to see you all here today, this year we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher Dolores _Umbridge." Umbridge got up and walked over to the front next to professor Dumbledore._

_" __Hello it's lovely to be here the ministry have put your education first. It's so nice to see your smiling faces looking up at me i'm sure we will be the best of friends."_

Bella snorted and looked at her "yeah and Gryffindor love Slytherin fat chance there Umbridge."

The whole hall even the teachers barked out laughing.

"And as you can see we have student returning this year miss Isabella Lilly Potter."

Bella stood and bowed and in a very good impression of Umbridge's voice said "It's nice to see your smiling faces looking up at me now let's go skipping into the sunset." The hall went up in laugher again i high fived Fred and George.

"Thank you Isabella, now that is all for announcements." Everyone went to their common rooms.

Tonks was sitting on her bed in the room she shared with Bella she was going through the wardrobe when i found Bella's journal i just put it back and sat on my bed. Suddenly the Auror remembered the letter she found yesterday.

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I never really have the guts to tell you this to your face because I'm scared of rejection. I know i come off as over cocky and have a big ego but that just cove up what i really feel. Nymphadora Tonks i love you with everything i have inside of me when i first saw you my first year it was like a blind man seeing the light for the first time in my life. Every day when i see you, you take my breath away and everyday you slowly kill me inside. Every day since first year a little piece of me dies inside and when i see you with someone who isn't me there goes a bit of my heart, every time i hear you talk about who you are going out with its like i have a black whole instead of my heart. I love you nymph please don't hate me I'll understand but just don't hate me._

_Love you forever'_

_Isabella Lilly Potter_

Tonks read it a couple of times until she realised Bella loved her no wonder she looked so dead when i rejected her. I went over to her journal to see it started Bella's first day of Hogwarts.

_Dear diary,_

_I saw the most beautiful girl today i couldn't listen in class i was too busy daydreaming of Nymphadora Tonks she is so cool, beautiful, smart, caring, funny and outgoing. There are loads you could say about her. I found it cute how she could trip over thin air._

_See ya later_

_Bella x_

Tonks looked shocked that Bella liked her since her first year it was seven years ago that's impressive. Nymphadora read the journal entries the one before she left shocked the Auror.

_Dear Journal,_

_Tonks officially broke my heart today we were walking down by the lake by The Borrow. Tonks said she was in love with Remus Lupin i told her to go for it because I'll do anything to see her smile. That smile should be on the front of a magazine. But the whole time she was saying what she loved about Lupin i was dying a little more inside. When i saw the love in her eyes for him i wanted to crawl under a rock. I figured two things out tonight one i was hopelessly in love with Nymphadora tonks and two i will never get a chance and i lost all hope i ever would. Because tonks loves Remus Lupin i spent all my time studding and training._

_Talk later _

_Isabella Lilly Potter_

Tonks never realised that Bella loved her that much. I can't be with her because i think it's just a crush and i can't hurt her she my best friend.

---*----

Bella was just going to the common room before going to talk to Dumbledore she went through the Fat Lady's portrait she saw Seamus shouting at Harry i put my wand to Seamus temple.

"Why are you shouting at my little brother?" everyone knew i was protective of Harry.

"Because of what he said about you-know-who coming back it's a whole lot of crap." I glared at him.

"So your calling me and my little brother a liar." He gulped "yes" i pointed my wand at his chest. "STUPEFY" he went flying back into the wall.

"Does anyone else want to call my family lies if so come tell me!"

A first year girl said" You can't do that!"

"Yes i can prefect and head girl. Now if you don't mind i have a meeting with professor Dumbledore." I kissed Harry's forehead and walked towards professor Dumbledore's office i walked towards the golden phoenix and said "fizzy lemons" the phoenix started to move i went through the doors and sat opposite Dumbledore. When i heard the doors close i took my mask of so my fake smile turned into a frown my eyes went dull my body slouched. I looked up at Dumbledore's concerned face.

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened in Forks then tell me why you look so dead?"

So i did i told him all about going to Forks and changing The Swans Memories, then all about school with The Cullen's, then getting close to the family and Edward and the James business then what happened at my birthday and when Edward left me in the middle of the forest and how The Cullens left without a good-bye. Dumbledore listened with his wise eyes looking at my every action.

"Ok why do you look so dead?" i sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Don't judge me by what i'm about to tell you please."

"I never judge Isabella."

"Ok so on my very first day here in this school i saw the most beautiful thing in the universe Nymphadora Tonks. I couldn't stop thinking of her i just thought it was a silly crush so i became best friends with her. Over the years i feel in love with her but never said anything i kept it in and everyday my heart broke just a little bit more because we were best friends we told each other everything so she told me everything about her being in love with Remus Lupin that just nearly killed me. But i didn't want to see her unhappy so i told her to go for it but she didn't when she found out Remus was going out with someone. And from that day on i gave up on hope i just studied and trained all the time until the day before we had to come here i don't know what come over me i kissed her and she pulled back and rejected me that was the one thing in the whole world i was scared off not Voldermort not death but Tonks rejecting me and hating me." I had tears going down my face. Dumbledore came over and hugged me.

"Dumbledore i'm scared i think i'm losing myself my anger has become over the top. I don't eat anymore i feel like soon i won't even be here anymore my body will but i wont. I feel like i'm locking myself inside of myself and soon I'll be a shell of my former self and i won't be able to come back. Dumbledore you need to promise me you will keep Harry save and Tonks if i do leave myself please. I feel myself slip every second i feel myself slipping now, i don't know if i can put the mask back on."

"I think Bella you need to write your feelings down to keep yourself. I'll try everything i can but i don't know love is a very strong it's a horrid thing to be rejected but Bella you have to eat, you have to live." I nodded and kissed Dumbledore's cheek.

"Thank you Dumbledore. But can i apparite to 12 Grimmauld place everyday so i can write in my journal but leave it there so no one here reads it please it will help."

"Yes you can come here every day and apparite because this is the only room that you can. Now off to bed good-night."

"Good-night professor"

Bella walked back to the common room she walked past everyone and up to her prefect room she was glad she had a room to herself. Bella feel as sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella was sitting in the great hall pushing her food around she had her Herbology and transfiguration tests today they were hard but I did ok I was just starring at the wall Isabella cold feel herself slipping Bells could no longer put up the mask her face looked even more dead now. Everyone left the great hall but Bella waited for Dumbledore we walked up to his office in silence we were both going to go back to 12 Grimmauld place so Dumbledore can explain what's going on minus who Bella got rejected by. Bella grabbed onto Dumbledore's hand and we were in the meeting room The Order was there Isabella just stood starring at the wall not even bothering to talk I haven't talked since my talk with Dumbledore Sirius came up to Bella and hugged her but Bella didn't respond Dumbledore sighed. "Bella why don't you go upstairs and do what you need to do so you can get back to school." Bella robotically walked up the stairs.

Sirius rounded on Dumbledore "what has happened to my god daughter"

Tonks couldn't get the picture of Bella's dead face out of her mind.

"Well Bella came to talk to me last night and I'll tell you word for word what she said. 'Dumbledore I'm scared I think I'm losing myself my anger has become over the top. I don't eat anymore I feel like soon I won't even be here anymore my body will but I wont. I feel like I'm locking myself inside of myself and soon I'll be a shell of my former self and I won't be able to come back. Dumbledore you need to promise me you will keep Harry save and Tonks if I do leave myself please. I feel myself slip every second I feel myself slipping now, I don't know if I can put the mask back on.' She said over stuff but she confided in me and I can't tell you she hasn't spoken since last night she hasn't eaten. I didn't know what to do so I told her to write all her feelings down in a journal so she lets it all out and hopefully doesn't lock herself in."

"Why is she locking herself in what happened?"

"Love happened she fell in love with someone since her first year and she finally did something about it and she got rejected she's locking herself in so she doesn't feel the pain as much."

Tonks felt grief stricken it was her fault that Bella was locking herself away she didn't know what to do.

"Who rejected her? I'll kill them!" Sirius shouted Dumbledore sighed and Tonks gulped.

"Bella loves this person more than herself she wouldn't want me to tell you. She understands that they don't love her she understands that they don't like her like that she understands they hate her but it hurts her she told me it's like a black whole has taken over her heart." Dumbledore said while looking straight at Tonks.

"Bella's going to come here when she feels like she losing herself she's going to write down her thoughts and feelings. I think she will be ok after awhile but I don't think she will be the same she might talk and eat but that's it."

---*---

Tonks was sitting on her bed she couldn't believe that her funny, caring, easygoing best friend was that girl who looked dead. The older witch grabbed Bella's Journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I feel like I'm disappearing I can't take the pain in my heart so I lock myself away. I know I'm hurting my family and friends but I would rather lock myself away then hurt them by turning my pain into anger and taking it out on them. I think I'm going to just concentrate on my N.E.W.T.S then I will try and get myself better. Then I think I will try to get mine and Tonks friendship back I feel bad that I am ignoring Harry and my family the Weasly's but I'm doing it for their own good._

_Isabella Lilly Potter _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been three weeks since Bella's talk with Dumbledore she hasn't talked but she hasn't lost herself. Bella is in her prefect room with the letter with all her results from her N.E.W.T.S.

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts: O (outstanding)**_

_**Charms: O (outstanding)**_

_**Transfiguration: O (outstanding)**_

_**Potions: O (outstanding)**_

_**Herbology: O (outstanding)**_

_**History of Magic: E (Exceeds Expectations)**_

_**Astronomy: O (outstanding)**_

_**Divination: A (acceptable)**_

_**Arithmancy: E (Exceeds Expectations)**_

_**Muggle Studies: O (outstanding)**_

_**Study of Ancient Runes: A (acceptable)**_

Bella jumped up and down until she ran out the door and through the common rooms all the way to Dumbledore's office she waited and knocked on the door. Bella heard a light 'Come in' so she opened the door shut it behind her and walked to the chair opposite Professor Dumbledore. "Professor I would like to thank you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have got the great grades I do have, look." she handed him her sheet he looked up at Bella with sparkling eyes and he came and hugged her.

"Well done Isabella why don't you go see your brother he has been worried about you."

Bella nodded and walk to the common room she saw Harry talking to his friends by the fire Bella walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Harry can I sit and talk to you please?"

He looked shocked that she was speaking but got up and hugged her to him she hugged back just as tight.

"of course you can Bells"

She sat next to him and handed him her piece of parchment.

"Bella this is great you got nearly O's in everything well done." I smiled and passed it to Hermonie, Ron and Ginny.

"Harry I know I have been a little weird since I came back from America so I think it's time I tell you why Dumbledore's the only over person who knows." Harry nodded.

So I told them my whole story from first year all the way up to now. I told them of me liking Tonks, of me loving Tonks, of me and my heartbreak, then of what happened in America then off what happened here when I was done me and the girls were on the edge of tears and the boys just looked angry.

"Now don't go blaming Tonks it's not her fought that she doesn't love me I want you to act the same with her. Now if you excuse me I have to go pack and go home."

Bella went upstairs and packed all her stuff she sent and owl to Sirius and told Amber to stay there. Then she went and spent a couple of hours with Fred and George. Isabella was going to have one last feast then leave Harry was late to the feast because he had detention with Umbridge. Bella was talking to Fred and George about a prank when Harry sat down. Something caught Bella's eye it was a sentence written 'I most not tell lies.' Bella grabbed Harry's hand "Who did this Harry." "Umbridge in detention she made me write it in my own blood." I grabbed my wand and Apparited over to Umbridge's seat grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall before anyone could see.

"Isabella put Professor Umbridge down now."

"NO have you see what she made Harry do for his detention? He had to write lines in his own blood he has a scar across his hand with the words ' I must not tell lies' across it. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her know?"

Dumbledore sent an Patronus for some of the order to come here within seconds Tonks, Alaster Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt came through the door Tonks shouted.

"Watcher Bella calm down and put Umbridge down please."

Straight away Bella put well more like threw Umbridge on the ground. Tonks put a hand on Bella's shoulder "What happened?"

Bella explained about Harry's hand and Tonks hair went from purple to red. The Order walked Bella to her stuff and then Apparited to 12 Grimmauld place. Bella put her stuff upstairs then went down to the meeting room where she saw the whole of The Order where there she sighed and passed my score sheet to Sirius. Sirius's eyes went huge when he saw my score sheet Bella scratched the back of my neck.

"Bella you done all these and got great scores in them wow"

I smirked "yeah I did because I have brain unlike you Sirius." The Order chuckled

Sirius just shook his head and passed my sheet around the table.

"If you excuse me I have to write a letter to Dumbledore and kind of explain why is nearly killed Umbridge."

"Before you go please tell me why"

"well you would have done the same if your little brother comes back from detention and for his punishment he had to write lines with his own blood now he has a scar across his hand saying 'I will not tell lies' and well I kind of snapped."

With that I went and got a piece of parchment and took that and my quill to the meeting room which now was cleared.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I knew this would happen my anger just snapped I told you it would if I start to talk to people. I think I know why my anger is really bad but I can't tell you threw letter you'll have to come here and talk please I need your help because if I'm right me and harry can be in danger._

_With love,_

_Isabella Lilly Potter_

I whistled Amber came through the window and I tide the letter to it. Bella went upstairs and started unpacking when she got a letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I will be arriving in about 10 minutes so please tell Sirius and see you then_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I walked to Sirius Study and knocked then walked in.

"Sirius Dumbledore will be here in a minute I think The Order might want to hear what I'm going to say but it's up to them and you."

"Ok thank you and we will all be there."

I nodded and went and hugged him.

"This talk will hopefully make you understand why I was locking myself up." I Apparited down stairs and went to the meeting room which now had The Order and Dumbledore there Sirius was right behind me Bella went and sat next to Dumbledore and Sirius.

"You all know that I locked myself away because of the pain of rejection. That wasn't all that happened my anger started to sky rocket but the thing was it wasn't my anger I could feel my body getting angry but it wasn't mine. When I attacked Umbridge I don't remember it I remember Harry telling me what happened and then when Tonks came but I don't remember what happened in-between it's like someone took over my body."

"Do you know whose anger it is?"

"Yes and I think Dumbledore knows to."

"Who?" Bella and Dumbledore said

"Voldermort"

"How?"

"With the scar me and Harry both got it's a part of Voldermort's soul he can look into our memories, change our emotions and when he has extreme emotions we can feel them and see what he is doing his using me as I'm older and now more stuff."

Everyone started to talk Bella and Tonks just starred at each other. Bella got a piece of parchment out and wrote. (**Isabella/ **_Nymphadora_)

'**I'm sorry' **

'_What for'_

'**Wreaking our friendship and making you hate me. I'm sorry for kissing you I don't regret it! But I would take it back just to see you smile at me again.'**

'_I don't hate you, our friendship isn't ruined. I rejected you because I like you as a crush I don't want to try it and hurt you Bella. You mean too much to me.'_

Bella smiled, Tonks saw some of the light come back in Bella's eyes and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's been a month since Bella left Hogwarts she finished her Auror training and now works as an Auror. Bella and Tonks are friends again and Bella is back to normal she has learnt how to block Voldermort out of her mind. Everyone was at 12 Grimmauld places having dinner when Bella felt the pain in her scar she dropped her knife and fork and gripped her head everyone looked as Bella screamed Tonks grabbed her, Bella came out of it and looked at Molly Weasley.

"Voldermort has Arthur Weasley and is torturing him for information."

"Expecto Patronum" My Patronum a doe came.

"Go to Dumbledore and say make sure Harry's ok and tell the Weasley's Voldermort has Mr. Wesley." Bella got up and extended her hands.

"Tonks and Shacklebolt come with me I know where he is." They grabbed my hand I Apparited to ministry of magic department of mysteries I got my wand out. I saw Mr. Weasley on the floor I ran to him and checked his pulse it's weak.

"Shacklebolt take him to St. Margo's. Tonks let's scout the area." We started to look when Bella saw movement she ran after it to see Bellatrix Lestrange with her wand pointed at Tonks. Bella dived in front of Tonks when Bellatrix shouted "AVADA KADAVRA" the curse hit Bella right in the chest. Bellatrix disappeared Tonks screamed, she picked up Bella with tears going down her cheeks she Apparited to Hogwarts were she landed in front of Dumbledore. There were gasps Harry shouted "BELLA" he was being held back by Fred and George as there body's shock with sobs Harry escaped and ran to his sister Tonks wouldn't let go when Harry tried to take her Dumbledore came up to Bella and checked her pulse to see that it's was there but very weak.

"I don't know how this is possible but she still has a pulse but it's very weak I don't know if she will survive but we need to take her to St. Margo's"

"Who did it and why?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange she shot it at me but Bella jumped in front of me she saved me." And with that said The Weasley's, Dumbledore, Alaster Moody and Tonks who still wouldn't let go off Bella Apparited to Mr. Weasley's room in St. Margo's.

"BELLA" Sirius shouted as he saw his god daughters limp body in the arms of Tonks.

"What happened Tonks?"

Tonks lifted Bella's body onto a bed while Dumbledore went to get a healer.

"After Bella told Shacklebolt to take Mr. Weasley's here we scouted the area and out of nowhere Bellatrix Lestrange came and pointed a wand at me when she shot the killing curse at me Bella jumped in front of me and took the curse. I took her to Hogwarts and got everyone when Dumbledore said she has a pulse but it's weak so we came here."

Just then a healer came in and told them to leave when they got out the room Tonks slid down the wall and put her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault you know."

"It is if she didn't love me she wouldn't have jumped in front of me."

"What do you mean that she's in love with you?" Sirius asked as he turned to look at me I sighed.

"You know when Dumbledore came and told us that someone rejected Bella so she's locking herself up well that person was me."

"so your telling me you rejected her and she's in love with you?"

"Yes she's loved me since first year but didn't say anything and when she did I rejected her but it was so I didn't hurt her because I liked her but I didn't want to go out with her and hurt her."

Tonks put her head on the wall and thought about how she felt when Bella jumped in front of her she felt loved, guilty, sick, pain a hell of a lot of pain, and love. Damn I'm in love with Isabella Lilly Potter and she might die.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been two weeks since Bella got shot with a killing curse and it's been a hell. Harry comes every weekend and Sirius comes for a couple of hours every day Dumbledore comes every other day Tonks well Tonks never leaves she stays at Bella's side everyday and every night. Tonks was sitting in the chair holding Bella's hand with her head resting on the back of the chair her hair was a dull brown colour it's her natural hair colour except her hair has no life like Tonks herself. Tonks was just falling asleep when she felt Bella's hand squeeze her hand she jumped and looked at Bella's hand squeezing tightly on hers.

"Bella are you wake can you hear me come on Bells."

The healer came in "she should wake up in about couple of minutes I will go tell the others." I nodded

"T-T-Tonks?"

"Yeah it's me come on open your eyes."

Slowly Bella opened her eyes when her eyes landed on the beautiful smiling Nymphadora she smiled.

"What happened? Is Mr. Weasley ok? Are you ok please tell me your ok?"

Bella was cut off by Tonks kissing her full on the lips Bella responded and put her hands in Tonks hair and pulled her closer and licked her bottom lip Tonks opened her mouth and Bella caressed Tonks tongue until they needed air and broke away.

"Not that I mind but why you do it?"

Bella moved over so Tonks can lay down with her which she did.

"One for saving my life even if it meant ending yours and also when I picked up your lifeless body I realised I loved you and I realised I did all along and when you woke up I wanted to show you."

Bella smiled and leant over and kissed Tonks again it was just a slow passionate kiss they were brought out of there little bubble when they heard a cough Bella mumbled "go away" there were chuckles.

"I'm glad your getting some and everything but I wouldn't mind seeing my sister."

Bella sighed kissed Tonks one more time then broke away.

"So can I leave? And how's Mr. Weasley? And how the hell am I alive all I remember is jumping in front of Tonks when Bellatrix shoot a killing curse."

"You can leave soon and Mr. Weasley is doing ok and we have no clue how the hell you survived but Dumbledore saying its love mumbo jumbo."

Bella nodded and brought her head back.

"Can I leave I need to see Dumbledore and I also need to go shopping cause seriously it's Christmas in like 3 days."

"You can leave in a minute will go sign you out and you get ready to leave."

Everyone left when Tonks got up to leave Bella pulled her back.

"Tonks will you be my girlfriend? It's ok if you want to say no I'll understand you might love me but yeah so will you?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend I'll see you back at home."

Bella smiled and then Apparited to Dumbledore's office.

"Sir you said you needed to speak with me."

Dumbledore explained everything to Bella about the Horcrux explain the Voldermort can't die while having them making him immortal and that he has divided his soul into seven and now Dumbledore wants me to help figure out what he put his soul into and were they are. Bella accepted she decided to go shopping she brought and IPod for Mr. Weasley because he loves Muggle stuff. I got the best Muggle books there are for Hermonie then brought the new Firebolt for Harry after his Nimbus 2000 broke she also brought the Nimbus 2001 for Tonks because hers is getting old she also brought Comet 290 for Ron which came out last year Bella brought a Moontrimmer for Ginny. For Fred and George she wrote them a check so they can start there Joke shop. For Alastor Moody she brought a mood ring for a joke. I brought Muggle cooking books for Molly as she always wanted one. Bella got dog food as a joke for Sirius along with a picture of me, harry and him. I also got a necklace for Tonks it is two hearts crossed over saying 'I love you forever and always' inside is a moving picture of Bella and Tonks smiling and laughing at the camera. I Apparited back to mine and Tonks room I shrunk all of the presents and hid them in a box in my wardrobe. I went and laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about Horcrux's I probably will have to do a lot of research on Lord Voldermort his history who is parents were. Where he went to the orphanage. Bella was brought out of my thoughts when she heard the door open to see the most beautiful face in the universe she smiled.

"Whatcha Bella when did you get back?"

"I got back about five minutes ago I was just thinking about the mission I have to do for Dumbledore. Are you ok?"

Tonks came and laid down next to me I put my arm around her waist and pulled her in closer she then put her head on my chest I kissed her forehead I sighed.

"I'm fine and can you tell me what it is?"

"Voldermort has made these things called a Horcrux's there are where you split your soul and put it into a object it makes you immortal. There are only certain way to destroy a Horcrux is to damage it beyond magical reappear. Dumbledore wants me to research Voldermort's history and to find out what objects he put his soul into."

"What you said objects how many are there?"

"Six" I held onto Tonks tighter. We laid there holding each other we got called down to dinner and I threw Tonks on my back while we laughed and ran down the stairs laughing we entered the kitchen everyone looked at us and smiled I put Tonks down and kissed her forehead then sat down. We had dinner when I got up Molly Weasley came up and hugged me tight.

"Thank you so much for saving Arthur if you ever need anything asks me."

"You don't have to thank me but could we have Christmas at The Borrow you'll understand on Christmas but please can we and maybe Sirius won't go nuts please and I know your kids want be there." I got a slap in the back of my head I turned to see Sirius.

"What I do?"

"I am not going mad!"

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure you are come on look at you." He lunged for me I meet him half way and we rolled around play fighting.

"Yeah sure we can go to The Borrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Christmas day and Bella was Laying in bed with Tonks asleep on her chest she smiled and kissed her forehead we were at The Borrow. Over the last three days Bella and Tonks got closer and she had done quite a lot of research on Voldermort's past she was brought out of my thoughts when Tonks woke up.

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas honey"

We got up and got dressed Bella picked her up and hugged her to her she smelled her hair. I put her down and grabbed her hand kissed it then intertwined our fingers we walked downstairs I sat down on the sofa and put her on my lap and started to kiss down her neck everyone started coming down. I got my presents and handed Mr. Weasley his he opened and twisted it.

"What is it?"

"It's an IPod it's a Muggle product I thought you would like it you put music on it." He got up and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Bella"

I nodded and handed Molly hers. "Thank you Bells"

I handed Hermonie hers she squealed and hugged me."Thank you thank you"

I smiled "Any time Hermonie"

I handed Sirius his joke present he opened the dog food everyone laughed I smiled innocently but handed him his real present. "Thank you Bella" I handed Moody his everyone chuckled when they saw a mood ring he just shook his head but said thank you.

"Now Ginny, Harry, Ron and Tonks close your eyes"

They did as told I put Ginny's Moontrimmer on her lap, Ron's Comet 290 in his, Harry's Firebolt in his and Tonks Nimbus 2001 in hers.

"Ok open"

They opened and squealed when Ginny opened hers she shrieked and jumped at me Bella caught her in mid air.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Bella smiled and once she sat down Ron was hugging me.

"Thank you Bells"

I smiled then Harry jumped at me Bella caught him then hugged him to her.

"Thank you; you're the best sister in the world"

"Anytime Harry"

I looked at Tonks to see she had her mouth open starring at the Nimbus 2001

"If you don't like it I can always take it back."

I was cut off by Tonks jumping at me and kissing me I smiled into the kiss and hugged her to me while I asked for entrance. We were brought out of it when someone coughed. I looked up to see Sirius was the one.

"God why don't you go get laid so I can get some Jesus."

Tonks hit my arm I smirked and handed Tonks her last gift it as a necklace with two hearts crossed over saying. 'I love you forever and always' and inside was a moving picture of me and Tonks smiling and laughing. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her and thought life is good for me and Harry now. He had Ginny which I was very happy about I've been trying to get them together for ages and I have found my soul mate my other half, but I knew it would end soon even as I thought these words Dumbledore come into the room.

"We must leave Isabella." He said in that old mysterious voice that will always belong to him.......


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bella stood "Dumbledore you said I could have my Christmas with my family then leave come on have some Christmas spirit."

Everyone was looking at them shocked and confused Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes dear I did say that but the problem is I found one and we need to leave to get it."

"Give me half an hour to say good-bye"

Dumbledore nodded Bella turned to everyone.

"You all know that I was doing that mission for Dumbledore about Horcrux's well Dumbledore said he had an idea so he gave me up to Christmas till we had to leave but his found it so will have to leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't know how to."

Bella turned to Tonks who had tears going down her cheeks I bowed and held a hand out and Tonks smiled and took my hand like we used to do when we were younger. I began twirling Nymphadora around while singing a sound I wrote for her.

Mclean- My Name

i was in the darkness waiting to be found

my heart was locked away and beaten to the ground

tried to find my way but there was no way out

but when you're close to me, whenever you're around

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait

and i pray that i will have you in my life always

and when my hope is gone you make me keep the faith

i guess what i'm tryna say

baby you got me falling uncontrollably in love, never felt this way

got my heart, my soul but baby that just isn't enough

hey i wanna give you my name, my name, my name (hey)

i wanna give you my name, my name, my name

i wanna give you my..

my everything and all that i possess

cos you deserve to be offered nothing less

you know i'm there for you like you've been there for me

but whenever i'm without you girl i find it hard to breathe

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait

i was broken but you came along and mended me

now that my hope's restored and i can keep the faith

all i gotta say is

baby you got me falling uncontrollably in love, never felt this way

got my heart, my soul but baby that just isn't enough

hey i wanna give you my name, my name, my name (hey)

i wanna give you my name, my name, my name

i wanna give you my..

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait (wait, wait..)

you take the pain away, you make it worth the wait (wait, wait..)

baby you got me falling uncontrollably in love, never felt this way

got my heart, my soul but baby that just isn't enough

hey i wanna give you my name, my name, my name (hey)

i wanna give you my name, my name, my name

i wanna give you my...

I was still twirling Tonks around with everyone looking and smiling me and Tonks had tears going down our cheeks and I began to sing one last song.

Akon – Don't Matter

Oh  
Ohoohwooe  
Oooh  
Ooohhwooe

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
(Right to love yeah...)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you (my babe)

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel I'm hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self  
And don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets  
I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'm a have you first always in my heart  
To keep you satisfied

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
(Right to love yeah...)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you (my babe)

Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall

Especially towards you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't true(ain't true)  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
(Right to love yeah...)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you (my babe)

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Cause I got you  
Ooooh  
Cause I got you babe  
Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe

Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
(Right to love yeah...)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you (my babe)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
(Cause I got you babe)

Cause we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Believe we gon' fight (we gon' fight)  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
(Right to love yeah...)

Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
Cause I got you babe  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Bella stepped forward and kissed Tonks forehead and then looked around to see the girls with tears in their eyes. Next thing she knows is Harry is hugging her she hugged back. Half an hour later she had said goodbye and her and Dumbledore were looking over the plans off were they are going when she saw the ring they were going to get. She gasped and looked at Dumbledore.

"I know that ring Edward had it when I was with him please say we are not going there."

Dumbledore nodded and three hours later they were outside The Cullen's house they had just left to go hunting so Dumbledore and Bella sneaked in the house Bella went straight upstairs to Edward's room and looked through his draws until I found Salazar Slytherin ring I picked it up and ran downstairs to find Dumbledore going through cabinets.

"Dumbledore found it but we need to go before they got home."

But before we could leave they walked through the door I froze and put my hood up on my cloak I was wearing and hid my face but I knew they could smell my scent.

"Dumbledore what are you doing in my house?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Dumbledore what are you doing in my house?"_

I walked over to Dumbledore and whispered into his ear all tough they could hear me.

"Uncle Albus you never told me you knew these people but can we go i have people to see and i don't overly want to be here."

Dumbledore nodded he knows I've always thought of him as an uncle.

"Well your son had something we needed and so we came and got it."

I threw Salazar Slytherin ring to Dumbledore who caught it i felt a presence behind me i turned to see Edward there i Apparited over to Dumbledore.

"I don't want this to sound rude but we need to leave."

I turned to leave but someone caught my wrist and someone took my hood off there were gasps i put my wand at Alice's thought i felt a hand on my shoulder i knew it was Dumbledore so i lowered my wand.

"Bella"

I turned to see Edward walking over to me he put his hand on my cheek i pulled my head away and stepped away he had hurt go through his eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry i didn't mean those words i said i really do love you know come here and let Alice change your clothes they aren't ladylike."

"Fuck off Edward i am not ladylike i am not going to let Alice change me and you can go fuck yourself. I don't love you Edward i never have it was all a lie."

Edward ran at me and kissed me i put my wand to his throat and thought.

'Stupefy' Edward went flying back into the wall.

"If you ever touch me again I will kill you I have a Soul Mate at home in England with my Brother and Godfather."

I turned around to see the shocked faces of The Cullen's. Esme walked over to me.

"What about you're Parents Bella?"

"It's none of your business but there dead if you have to now they died when i was two and my little brother Harry was one."

"I'm so sorry Bella."

We spent the next few days catching up and Carlisle helped Dumbledore thinking of ideas were the rest of the Horcrux's were. Edward kept trying to talk to Bella and show her how much he loved her but she wouldn't listen or she would stupefy him. Alice and Bella talked about Clothes because they found out they liked a lot off the same stuff. Emmett and Bella played Sports and the X-box. Bella helped Esme around the house using her magic while telling her stories of the past. Once Jasper finally trusted himself Bella and Jasper talked about history Bella told him off the Witch and wizard history while he told me the vampire history. Rosalie now that was a shock Rosalie came and talked to Bella and they shared stories and Rose apologised for her behaviour.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella at the moment was in Tiffany's and was looking for an engagement ring for Tonks she found the perfect one and Emerald cut three stone. While Bella was away she realised that she missed Tonks and wanted to make Tonks hers so she was going to propose. Bella paid then Apparited to The Borrow were everyone was she looked around for Tonks to see she wasn't there so she went to 12 Grimmauld place when she came through the door she heard movement so she went upstairs to see the most horrifying thing in her life Remus was fucking Tonks. Bella could feel her heart break she could feel tears go down her face and a sob broke free she closed the door and went downstairs and picked up a piece of parchment and wrote.

_Dear Nymphadora Tonks,_

_I really thought you loved me I was head over hills for you and I was cloud nine whenever you were near. I've loved you since first year and kept it quiet so I wouldn't wreak our friendship. I thought you got over your love for Lupin and you really did love me I was so stupid I can't believe you used me I thought you and me were friends. I came home from my mission early and saw you and Lupin in MY bed fucking it broke my heart into pieces i don't think i will ever be able to repair it. When i came home i was extremely happy i could see my one true love but that disappeared as soon as i saw you in my bed with Remus. I was going to propose tonight i was going to take you for a walk i was going to show you into the forest were i lit up the pathway with lights going up the trees then into a clearing with a pick nick basket then i was going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me but my dream since i was eleven was wreaked. I thought i would let you know i'm leaving 12 Grimmauld place I'm leaving job, I'm leaving the country I'm leaving the order and most of all i won't be in your life anymore i won't get in the way of you and Remus i could never deny you anything i never could and i never will you will never see me again. I'm sorry you had to put up with me i'm sorry i got in the way I'm sorry that you had to meet me. _

_Love from_

_Isabella Lilly Potter_

Tears were going down Bella's face there were tears all over the letter she picked the letter up and the ring and slammed the door and Apparited to The Borrow.

Tonks and Lupin jumped away from each other when they heard a door slam they got up and got changed.

Bella landed in the living room of The Borrow were all The Order was having a meeting they all jumped when they saw Bella's tear stained face she turned to Andromeda Tonks and handed the letter and ring box to her.

"Give these to Nymphadora please."

"Why can't you give it to her?"

"She's too busy fucking Remus Lupin in my bed."

There were gasps all around the room i walked over to Dumbledore and handed him my Order bracelet there were more gasps and protests Dumbledore looked at me with tears in his eyes i just gave him my bracelet. I threw my keys to 12 Grimmauld place to Sirius.

"I'm leaving 12 Grimmauld places I'm leaving my job; I'm leaving the country I'm leaving the order. I don't want to be in a place where i can't have Nymphadora. All I've ever wanted was her to be happy if Remus is what makes her happy then I'm not standing in the way for her i love her too much."

Harry walked in the room when Bella began her speech and had tears going down his face. Bella walked over to Harry and hugged him to her they held each other for a couple of minutes until she stepped back.

"You won't be able to find me i don't want to be found i will always love all of you and i will be there to help you destroy Voldermort but unless I need you this is good-bye."

I heard a sob i turned to see Ginny she ran me i picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you little sister but i have to go how about one last dance?"

She nodded i took her hand and began twirling her around i saw Tonks and Lupin enter i began to sing.

Akon- put the blame on me

As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out and apologize for things I have done  
And things that have not occurred yet  
And the things they don't want to take responsibility for

I'm sorry for the times I left you home  
I was on the road and you were alone  
I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know  
That you were sitting home just wishing we  
Could go back to when it was just you and me  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry for the times I disrespect

I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son  
I'm sorry for the fact that I am not aware  
That you can't sleep at night when I am not there  
Because I am in the streets like everyday  
Sorry for the things that I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I am so proud to call you my girl

_[Bridge]_  
I understand that there are some problems  
And I am not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me

_[Chorus]_  
You can put the blame on me _[4x]_  
Said you can put the blame on me _[3x]_  
You can put the blame on me

Sorry for the things that he put you through  
And all the times you didn't know what to do  
Sorry that you had to go and sell those packs  
Just trying to stay busy till you heard from Dad  
And you would rather be home with all your kids  
As one big family with love and bliss  
And even though Pops treated us like kings

He got a second wife and you didn't agree  
He got up and left you there all alone  
I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own  
I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief  
I'm sorry that your son was once a thief  
I'm sorry that I grew up way too fast  
I wish I would've listened and not be so bad  
I'm sorry your life turned out this way  
I'm sorry the FEDS came and took me away

_[Bridge]_  
I understand that there are some problems  
And I am not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show  
If I can apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain and you can put the blame on me

I'm sorry that it took so long to see  
They were dead wrong trying to put it on me  
I'm sorry that it took so long to speak  
But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani  
I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt  
For the embarrassment that she felt  
Just a little young girl trying to have fun  
Her daddy should never let her out that young  
I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down  
I hope they manage better next time around  
How was I to know she was underage  
Enter 21 you know the club they say  
Why doesn't anybody wanna take blame  
For rising back out disgracing my name  
I'm just a singer trying to entertain  
Because I love my fans I'll take that blame  
Even though the blame's on you _[3x]_  
I'll take that blame from you

And you can put that blame on me _[2x]_  
You can put that blame on me  
And you can put that blame on me

I looked at tonks and said "Put that blame on me." I twirled Ginny until she landed in Harry's arms. I walked over to Hermonie and grabbed her hand and began to sing.

My sister – Reba Mcentire

Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hi  
Call me when you get this  
Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
Give the boys a big kiss  
Tell them that I miss them  
By the way I miss you too

I was thinking just today  
About how we used to play  
Barbie dolls and make-up  
Tea parties dress up  
I remember how we'd fight  
We made up and laughed all night  
Wish we were kids again  
My sister my friend

Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
I think I really like him  
I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
By going out on a limb  
And invite him home for Christmas  
To meet the family

Seem like just yesterday  
You brought home old what's his name  
He had been drinking  
What were you thinking  
After dinner he passed out  
We can laugh about it now  
We've learned a lot since then  
My sister my friend

Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
We could just hang out like we used to  
It's late and I should go  
But I can'y hang up the phone  
Until I tell you  
What I don't tell you enough  
Even though at times it seemed  
We were more like enemies  
I'd do it all again  
My sister my friend

I twirled her around then grabbed Harry and began to sing

Gloriana- Wild at heart

Down a back road  
Long hot summer  
A couple kids running loose and wild

He kissed her  
She said mister  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile

I ain't here  
to do anything halfway  
Dont give a damn  
What anyone might say  
I just want to freefall  
for a while

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
That crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
Wild at Heart

About Midnight  
He Tells Her  
I ain't got no come on lines

Well I love you  
Or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time

Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just want to freefall  
For a while

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
that crazy spark  
Ill follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
Wild at heart

Oh oh  
Alright  
The night is telling us  
We're way to young  
Oh oh  
That's alright  
I've got forever  
On the tip of my tounge

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
Wild at heart

That rebel moon is shining  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasing down  
that crazy spark  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me running baby  
You got me running baby  
Wild at heart

Oh Oh  
Alright

Bella smiled and kissed Harry's forehead i went up too Sirius and began to dance and sing again.

**The last goodnight- picture of you**

This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son

_[Chorus]_  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry

_[Chorus]_

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus Repeat]_

I smiled then went over to Fred and George "Come on last one then I'm gone."

Natasha Bedingfield – these words are my own

These words are my own Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F Its who I am, its what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D I need some help, some inspiration, but its not coming easily Tryin to find the magic, Tryin to write a classic, Dontcha know, dontcha know, dontcha know? Wastebin full of paper, clever rhymes- see ya later These words are my own, from my heart flow, I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, There's no other way to better say I love you, i love you Read some Byron Shelley and Keates, recited it over a hip-hop beat I'm havin trouble sayin what i mean, with dead poets and a drum machine You know i had some studio time booked, but i couldnt find the killer hook, now you're gonna raise the bar right up, nothin i write is ever good enough These words are my own, from my heart flow, I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, There's no other way to better say I love you, i love you These words are my own, from my heart flow, I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, There's no other way to better say I love you, i love you I'm gettin off my stage the curtains pull away No hyperboles to hide behind My naked soul exposes woaaaaah Tryin to find the magic, Tryin to write a classic, Wastebin full of paper, clever rhymes- see ya later These words are my own, from my heart flow, I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, There's no other way to better say I love you, i love you These words are my own, from my heart flow, I love you, i love you, i love you, i love you, There's no other way to better say I love you, i love you These words are my own, from my heart I love you I love you, thats all i got to say cant think of a better way, and thats all i got to say I love you, is that ok?

I smiled at them kissed their cheeks and walked out the room and upstairs threw some stuff in my bag and walked downstairs i walked up to harry with the necklace in my hand i grabbed his hand and put it in his hand and closed it around it and kissed his forehead and he opened it.

"It was Mum's, Dad gave it to her on the anniversary before they died it has a picture of them with us too before it all happened mum gave it to me for my birthday before they died now i want you to have it. I love you Harry and look after Ginny or I'll come back and i won't wait for Voldy I'll kill you myself." I then put my bag over my shoulder picked up my wand looked Tonks in the eye and let a couple of tears fall.

"Just be happy Nymphadora that's all i want good-bye."

And with that Bella turned and Apparited. Everyone turned and glared at Tonks and Remus, Sirius got Remus by the throat and pinned him to the wall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How could you Moony? You know how much Bella loved her she came to you and told you and what do you do go sleep with Nymphadora! How could you James and Lily's daughter Remus! Now she's gone she's left we don't know where! She's left the Order Remus"

"WHAT?!" Everyone looked to see Tonks with tears going down her cheeks. Andromeda handed Tonks the letter and the ring box "Read it out aloud Nymphadora Tonks i still can't believe you have done this." Tonks opened the letter.

"Dear Nymphadora Tonks,

I really thought you loved me i was head over hills for you and i was cloud nine whenever you were near. I've loved you since first year and kept it quiet so i wouldn't wreak our friendship. I thought you got over your love for Lupin and you really did love me i was so stupid i can't believe you used me i thought you and me were friends. I came home from my mission early and saw you and Lupin in MY bed fucking it broke my heart into pieces i don't think i will ever be able to repair it. When i came home i was extremely happy i could see my one true love but that disappeared as soon as i saw you in my bed with Remus. I was going to propose tonight i was going to take you for a walk i was going to show you into the forest were i lit up the pathway with lights going up the trees then into a clearing with a pick nick basket then i was going to get down on one knee and ask you to marry me but my dream since i was eleven was wreaked. I thought i would let you know i'm leaving 12 Grimmauld place I'm leaving my job, I'm leaving the country I'm leaving the order and most of all i won't be in your life anymore i won't get in the way of you and Remus i could never deny you anything i never could and i never will you will never see me again. I'm sorry you had to put up with me i'm sorry i got in the way I'm sorry that you had to meet me.

Love from

Isabella Lilly Potter"

Tonks broke down when she read it aloud she realised she really did love Bella but she thought she loved Remus but really she loved Bella she realised that when she saw Bella singing and dancing and now she's gone and it hurt. Tonks fell onto her knees and buried her head in her hands.

Bella landed in The Cullens living room where they were all watching T.V they jumped up when they saw Bella on her knees with tears going down her cheeks. Esme ran over to her and knelt on the floor and hugged Bella tightly to her. Bella clung to her like her life depended on it she sobbed into Esme's shoulder. Esme picked her up and carried her over to the sofa were Carlisle got up so Esme could sit down with Bella on her lap.

Bella cried into Esme's shoulder for an hour. She cried for losing her job, for quitting her job, for losing her life in England, for losing her uncle Dumbledore, for losing the Wesley's, for losing Sirius, for losing Harry and lastly for losing Nymphadora. When Bella stopped crying she still clung to Esme but whispered.

"I've lost everything, my job, my house, my life in England, my family and mostly my soul mate all in a matter of minutes."

Everyone exchanged shocked and confused looks. Bella sighed and looked to Edward.

"Can i talk to you please? But get one thing straight I'm not getting back with you i just need to tell someone."

Edward nodded i got of Esme's lap kissed her cheek then walked outside and sat on the parch step.

"You know they will hear right?"

"Yes i want them to but i need to tell you this to you face i can't tell them this to their face."

Edward sat down next to me i put my head on his shoulder.

"Since my first year at Hogwarts i felt attracted to this girl Nymphadora but i didn't feel attracted to other girls. We came the best of friends, over the years we came really close we told each other everything. She told me the day before i came to America that she loved this guy who i was close with called Remus Lupin. I was so in love with her i told her to go for it, even though it killed me even more inside. The day before i went back for my last exams i my last year i made a mistake and kissed her she shot me down hard. So i spent the rest of my time locked inside myself i was a shell it wasn't till i finished school and i was on a mission and i saw a Death Eater shoot a killing curse at tonks i became alive again i ran and jumped in front of the spell i survived the reason is cause of the Horcrux's but I'll tell you more later anyway i was in a coma for two weeks when i woke up Tonks kissed me and told me she loved me i was so happy. We were happy until i left to come here for a mission with Uncle Dumbledore i was going to propose to her so i went and got a ring i went to the order head quarters but she wasn't there so i went to my godfathers house where we were staying i heard movement upstairs i o up there to see Tonks in bed with Lupin. It destroyed me so i packed up wrote a letter and said good-bye to everyone and left my life behind and came here."

Bella had tears going down her cheeks again Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Bella, do you want to stay here? The others were just talking about it and they said yes."

"I would love too. And has anyone got a guitar i can use?"

Edward nodded and stood with his arm around her shoulder they walked back into the house with Bella's head tucked under his chin they walked past the family upstairs to the music room Bella picked up Edwards guitar and tuned it then sat on the stool and began to play the song she was thinking off.

Battlefield- Jordin Sparks

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now...

Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now...

Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor...

Chorus:  
I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)  
Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for...

Bella sighed she heard clapping she turned her head to see The Cullens at the door she smiled a small sad smile then turned to look out the window then played another song

Welcome to my life- simple plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Bella got up and went and sat next to Esme and began to sing another song

Kelly Clarkson-My life will suck without you

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

_[Chorus:]_  
Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

_[Verse 2:]_  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

_[Chorus:]_  
Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

_[Bridge:]_  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh Yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
Because we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

Bella looked up when she saw Carlisle enter she began to sing her last song.

Akon- Lonely

Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my players out there ya know got that one good girl who's always been there like ya  
Know took all the bullshit then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was  
Feenin, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking over these few years, tryna figure out what I do to make it go bad, cause  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashing

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Can't believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you through you still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no-one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Never thought that I'd be alone, I didn't think you'd be gone this long, I just want you to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever  
Hurt my baby, and it's driving me crazy cuz...

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely 

Bella's head snapped up when she heard a pop she looked to Carlisle who looked guilty Bella jumped up and Apparited to her bag then back up to the music room.

"Why Carlisle? I didn't want to go back so you tell them were ii am thanks i thought you were like a father to me. I hate you Carlisle this will be the last time you see me i can't believe i trusted any of you. You all betrayed me again!"

Dumbledore walked in the room with Sirius, Harry, Remus and Nymphadora. Bella thought of La push and Apparited to La push beach.

Everyone rounded on Carlisle, Edward screamed at Carlisle.

"Why the hell did you do that Carlisle? Didn't you see how badly she was hurt she looked dead she landed on our living room floor crying. Didn't you hear what she said about not wanting to stay in England because she doesn't want to be there were she can't have Nymphadora! Congratulations Carlisle she hates us now."

Tonks let out a whimper everyone looked at her.

"You're Nymphadora aren't you?"

"Yes but i go by Tonks."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella looked up in the sky when she landed on the beach. She put her bag by her and laid her hands behind her head and laid on the beach looking at the sky and she begun to sing after laying there for an hour.

Rain on me- Cheryl Cole

It's a sunny day,  
So I got nowhere to hide,  
Not a cloud in the sky,  
So I'm pretending, I've got something  
In my eyes, just so you won't see me cry

So I wait for the storm, Oooh  
To hide all my tears  
But it's taking too long  
But I won't run for the door, Oooh  
'Coz if you think I'm weak  
Then that makes you strong

So rain on me  
What's the price of thunder? (rain on me)  
It's like I'm waiting in a hundred degrees (so rain on me)  
I'll be standing under (so rain on me)  
Disguise my tears so that you'll never see

Let it rain  
(Let it rain, let it rain on me, let it rain, let it rain on me)  
Let it rain  
(My tears are the rainfall and flow right to the sea)  
Let it rain  
(Let it rain, let it rain on me, let it rain, let it rain on me)  
Let it rain  
(My tears are the rainfall and flow right to the sea)

I won't give you the pleasure  
To see me breaking  
And that's how you'll remember me  
You're not worth it  
I'll get better, only down for a second  
I won't give you the victory

So I wait for the storm, Oooh  
To hide all my tears  
But it's taking too long  
But I won't run for the door, Oooh  
'Coz if you think I'm weak  
Then that makes you strong

So rain on me  
What's the price of thunder? (rain on me)  
It's like I'm waiting in a hundred degrees (so rain on me)  
I'll be standing under (so rain on me)  
Disguise my tears so that you'll never see

Let it rain  
(Let it rain, let it rain on me, let it rain, let it rain on me)  
Let it rain  
(My tears are the rainfall and flow right to the sea)  
Let it rain  
(Let it rain, let it rain on me, let it rain, let it rain on me)  
Let it rain  
(My tears are the rainfall and flow right to the sea)

It's a sunny day,  
So I got nowhere to hide,  
Not a cloud in the sky,  
So I'm pretending, I've got something  
In my eyes, just so you won't see me cry

So rain on me  
What's the price of thunder? (rain on me)  
It's like I'm waiting in a hundred degrees (so rain on me)  
I'll be standing under (so rain on me)  
Disguise my tears so that you'll never see

Let it rain  
(Let it rain, let it rain on me, let it rain, let it rain on me)  
Let it rain  
(My tears are the rainfall and flow right to the sea)  
Let it rain  
(Let it rain, let it rain on me, let it rain, let it rain on me)  
Let it rain  
(My tears are the rainfall and flow right to the sea)  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain...

"Bella Swan?" my head snapped round to see Jacob Black shit he must be a wolf so i couldn't get rid of his memories. I stood and walked to him.

"Jake i need to explain something i know you're a shape shifter but I'm Not Bella Swan i was but I'm not."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the log that was ours. Then i explained everything to him about my past, my parents my brother and godfather, about my mission, the order of the phoenix, The Cullens, Hogwarts and my friends from there, then Tonks and what happened and why i was here. By the end Bella had tears going down her cheeks Jacob wrapped his big warm arms around her and picked her up.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep in his arms. Jacob looked down at Bella's sleeping face and ran the rest of the way to Sam's house when he got there he just walked in The pack all looked up when they heard the door.

"Jake is that Bella Swan?"

"Well yes but no."

Jake put Bella in the spear room and walked back outside to the living room and told them about Isabella Lilly Potter. When he was done everyone looked shocked most of the boys looked impressed too. They sat around and began to talk about Bella but stopped when they heard movement in the other room Leah got up and walked into the other room and sat on the bed and looked down at Bella she was very beautiful but she looked dead must off been from the break up with her ex girlfriend. Leah stroked her cheek until Bella opened her doe brown eyes and looked straight into Leah's.

"Hey, let me guess brown skin, long black hair native-American, short hair, muscles you're a wolf but you're a girl so your Leah Clearwater daughter of Sue and Harry Clearwater, and sister of Seth Clearwater."

"Hello to you too, but how did you know that darling."

Leah felt very protective of Bella like a mother would a child. Bella felt really safe around Leah she curled her body into Leah's and put her head on Leah's chest then Leah sat against the head bored and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Well when i came here the first time i had to learn a lot about Vampires and shape-shifters and find out what side there on. So i know everything about all of you. And by the way I'm sorry about your dad."

Leah put her head in Bella's hair and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry about everything that happened to you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It has been a month since Bella arrived at la push she's close to everyone in the pack. Bella lives with the Clearwater's; she sends owls to Minerva McGonagall so she knows what's going on with Harry and The order. Leah and Bella is the closet there like mother and daughter even though there's 5 years different between them they told each other everything. Jacob and Bella are like brother and sister, the pack are all like over protective older brothers to Bella. Bella helped with the dinners and made clothes for the pack that wouldn't rip when phased using her magic.

Bella got an owl the other day from McGonagall saying that Harry was finishing his school year while helping Dumbledore with the Horcrux's so far they have The Diary, The Ring and a fake necklace. Bella told McGonagall all about where she was what she was doing and who she was with cause she could trust her. Bella was over at Sam's with Leah, Emily, Embry, and Quil; little baby Claire, Paul, Seth, Jake, Billy, Sue, Jared, Kim, Brady and Collin.

Everyone was inside watching movies Bella was sitting on the deck looking out into the forest when a song came to her head.

**MIKA- Rain**

**Is it really necessary  
Every single day  
You're making me more ordinary  
In every possible way**

This ordinary mind is broken  
You did it and you don't even know  
You're leaving me with words unspoken  
You better get back 'cause I'm ready for

More than this whatever it is  
Baby, I hate days like this  
Caught in a trap I can't look back  
Baby, I hate days like this

When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains

More than this  
Baby, I hate days like

Trying to be ordinary  
Was it me who was the fool?  
Thought you found the man you wanted  
Till you turn him into something new

Well, even if our minds are broken  
There's something that I need you to know  
It's nothing like the life we wanted  
You better move on 'cause I ready for

More than this whatever it is  
Baby, I hate days like this  
Caught in a trap, I can't look back  
Baby, I hate days like this  
[ Mika Lyrics are found on .com ]

When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains

When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains

More than this  
Baby, I hate days like

I'm not angry or telling you what to do  
After all the years that I spent with you  
Complaining for the things you said  
When you used to hide away

More than this whatever it is  
Baby, I hate days like this  
Caught in a trap, I can't look back  
Baby, I hate days like this

When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains

When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains  
When it rain and rain and rain and rains

More than this  
Baby, I hate days like

Everyone in the living room put the T.V on mute when they heard singing they were shocked that it was Bella singing they were all quiet when they heard the guitar start again.

**Gone- Nsync**

**There's a thousand words that I could say  
To make you come home  
Oh, seems so long ago you walked away  
Left me alone  
I remember what you said to me  
You were acting so strange  
and maybe I was too blind to see  
That you needed a change**

Was it something I said  
To make you turn away?  
To make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
To make it so that you were right here  
But right now..

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains..

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
Baby you're gone  
Girl you're gone, baby girl, you're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're...

I don't wanna make excuses, baby  
Won't change the fact that you're gone  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know?  
The time is passing so slowly now  
Guess that's my life without you  
and maybe I could change my every day  
But baby I don't want to

So I'll just hang around  
and find some things to do  
To take my mind off missing you  
and I know in my heart  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
Please say you do

Yeah....

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I Drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone...you're gone.. you're....  
Gone

Oh...

Oh, what will I do  
If I can't be with you  
Tell me where will I turn to  
Baby where will I be  
Now that we are apart  
Am I still in your heart?  
Baby why don't you see?  
That I need you here with me  
Oh...

I've been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I've drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

Been sitting here  
Can't get you off my mind  
I've tried my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane  
Wishing I could touch your face  
But the truth remains

You're gone..  
You're gone..  
You're gone  
You're gone  
Gone  
You're gone..

But the truth remains  
You're....

Leah got up when she heard sobs coming from Bella she walked outside and saw Bella with her head in her hands sobbing. Leah walked over and picked her up and put her on her lap, Bella curled up too Leah and clung to her shirt. The Pack where looking at each other wondering what was happening when Seth said.

"What date is it today?"

"31st October why?"

"That's the day her parents died saving her little brother and her."

"Oh shit"

Leah over hearing what they were talking about picked Bella up and took her to her bag which has her phone, purse and wand. Leah took her bag and gave it to Bella.

"I don't care if she's there you're going to go see your brother I know what today is and i bet you your younger brother would love to see you. Now go."

Bella sighed but threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her wand and Apparated to The Borrow were she found out from McGonagall was the new head quarters.

Bella landed in the living room were the whole Order of the Phoenix was they all jumped and pointed their wands at Bella. Bella through her wand on the table and held her hands up in the air.

"Wow Jesus it's just me no need to get you knickers in a bunch."

Suddenly Bella had Harry's body flying at her she picked him up and held him to her and kissed his forehead. When they let go Ginny jumped on her back and held on to her neck Bella smiled and went into her bag and pulled out a bracelet made out of shells from the la push beach and handed it to Ginny and Hermione.

"I made them at the beach near my house i took my friends kid to the beach and she wanted to make them so i did and gave her one along with you two."

I kissed there forehead and looked at McGonagall and went down her bag and grabbed a bag had gold in and threw it to her.

"Its thanks for you know everything telling what's been going on with these meatheads."

I looked at Sirius and smiled grabbed the dog lead from my bag and gave him my innocent face.

"Come on doggie it's time for a walk come on your getting fat time for a walk."

Sirius glared at me and ran at me i ran and jumped over Remus head and ran to the other end of the room Sirius chasing me. I ran to the middle of the room and flipped into the air and hid behind mad eye.

"How's it going up there moody?"

Everyone was laughing when Sirius caught me and got me into a head lock and started to tickle me i burst out laughing Bella flicked her leg round and knocked Sirius on his back Bella got up and ran behind Molly.

"Come on Bella you can't hide behind Molly."

I walked up behind Molly and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Aunt Molly save me there's a big hairy dog chasing me."

When Aunt Molly started talking i let go and walked to the kitchen and pulled my phone out and called Leah. While it was dialling i saw Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry walk in turned around and looked out the window.

"Hello Leah's phone"

"Seth pass me over to your sister please."

"Sorry she's on patrol"

"So she makes me come here then when i need to talk she runs away. Jesus i want to kick her sweet ass to Mars."

"Wait a sec Kim wants to talk to you."

"Hello Bella"

"What's up Kim you got laid yet?"

"Funny Bella but no i was wondering if you could talk to Brady his not talking to anyone."

"Yeah sure put him on and tell him go to the spear room its sound proof."

I looked over to Ron and got a piece of parchment out and wrote.

'Have you asked her out yet?"

He shook his head i rolled my eyes.

"Hello Bells."

"Hey Brady what's the matter? Speak to me."

"Well i imprinted but it wasn't on a girl it was a boy and it was kind of Collin and Collin imprinted on me but he won't do anything he said he isn't gay and he wouldn't in a million years go out with me he said I'm ugly."

"HE WHAT? THAT FRICKING ASSHOLE WHEN I GET BACK I'LL KICK HIS ASS TO THE FRICKING MILKYWAY AND BACK STUPID GIT."

"Don't worry about it Bella I'll be fine."

"Come on Brady it's not that big of a deal that you're gay no one will care if you are and give Collin time he will come around soon because who can ignore you? You're like super cute Brady."

"Thanks Bella and Leah's back if you want to talk to her."

"Yeah pass me over to Leah."

"Hey Bella"

"Could you tell Sue i won't be home tonight I'll be back tomorrow but i need to sort stuff out."

"Yeah sure love ya Bella."

"Love you too Leah see ya."

I hung up and looked at the group at the table Ginny spoke up first.

"Who are Leah, Seth, Kim, Sue and Brady?"

"Well Brady is a mate i hang out with along with Kim, Leah is this girl I've known for about three years she's like a sister to me and Seth is Leah's younger brother and Sue is there mum I'm staying with them."

"So you're not like going out with Leah."

I made a disgusted face.

"Hell no i means she's beautiful but no way it would be like dating Ginny i so would not date my sister."

"So were have you been?"

"America"

"AMERICA!" harry shouted everyone came in then i sighed.

"Yes i was staying in America."

"Isabella Lilly Potter why the hell are you in America."

"Because Sirius i like the fucking like the country and I know people in America and I'm only back here because it was the day my fucking parents died and if you want me to ever come back shut up."

"Don't freaten me Isabella i don't want you going to America and that's final!"

Bella stood up and looked Sirius in the eye.

"Dont you fucking tell me what to do Sirius Black! You don't have a say in what i do!"

"Yes i do I'm your godfather."

"No your not!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_Yes i do I'm your godfather."_

"_No your not!"_

There were gasps

"What do you mean?"

Bella sat down and put her forehead on the table.

"My mum and Dad made you Harry's godfather well they didn't make you my godfather they made Remus my godfather."

There were gasps everywhere

"That's why it hurt so much when Tonks sleeped with him because he knew i liked her i told him everything because he was my godfather. When Remus had an argument with my dad, James did the mistake of saying to Sirius i was your godchild as well so me and Remus decided later on when i was older that Sirius would stay my godfather. When i saw Tonks and Remus together it hurt because i love her but it also hurt because he knew i loved her."

Remus came up to Bella

"Im sorry Bella"

"Shut up Remus your not sorry i know you aint so why don't you go fuck her again next time make sure you put a silent shield up. You knew i loved her and you still go and fuck her!"

Bella was standing now she back away and looked at Molly and pointed upstairs she nodded and Bella walked upstairs but stayed on the stairs and got her guitar from Ginny's room and sat on the stairs and sung a song.

**Saving Abel- Beautiful Day**

**I started out today thinking 'bout something else  
As you lay beside me  
It was a rude awakening as I wiped the sleep  
From my eyes**

But it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
I don't want to see you cry

You started whispering, "This can't be happening."  
'Cause I don't want to lose my cool  
Was it something I said, or something I did  
Ooo, to spark a flame?

But it hurts to see your face  
It hurts to hear you cry  
It hurts to see the look in your eyes  
...oh yeah

'Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
But I don't want to see you cry

But I can take away your pain  
The feeling's just the same  
But I can't stand to see you cry

The list goes on and on  
There's never enough  
But who is willing and when is where?  
We've been there, it's tough  
But if I've come too far  
It's not far enough  
And we'll get there, just take your time  
And realize...to believe in me

'Cause it's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Well I can't stand to see you cry

But I could take away your pain  
The feeling's just the same  
But I can't stand to see you cry

It's a beautiful day  
It's a beautiful sunrise  
Oh I just want to see you smile

'Cause I can take away your pain,  
The feeling's just the same  
I just want to see you smile

The list goes on and on...

I looked up to see the twins sitting next to me.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?"

"I guess"

My phone went off.

**I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me**

Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you,  
Well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you til the end  
It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away

"Hello Alice"

"Hey you need to go into the garden and catch Tonks before she full's off her broom and break her spin and kill herself."

"Ok bye thanks."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I hung up and jumped up and ran down the stairs into the living room jumped over Molly's head ran across and jumped over Andromeda's head and out the door and ran straight through the grass and over to the mini Quidditch pitch and just saw Harry throw the Quaffle at Tonks and she didn't see so she fell off her broom and it was 50 foot in the air Bella ran while Harry and Ginny shouted.

"TONKS"

Bella ran and jumped off a tree and went 10 foot in the air and caught Tonks and put Tonks on her front so She would get the impact not Tonks. When Bella landed on the ground Bella's head hit a rock and it cut down the side of her face. Bella didn't care and picked Tonks up who wouldn't wake up and ran for the door she cursed leaving her wand in the living room. Bella ran into the living room and shouted "MOVE" and laid Tonks on the sofa.

"What happened to my daughter Bella?"

"She was playing Quidditch and wasn't paying attention and the Quaffle hit her and she fell 50 feet but i pushed of a tree and jumped about 10 feet and caught her and took the impact but the Quaffle hit her head so i think she's knocked out."

Andromeda started to look over Tonks when Harry ran over to me and started fussing over me.

"I'm fine Harry"

"Bella you have a cut going down the whole side of your face and it's bleeding."

"I don't care Harry i want to see if Tonks is ok."

McGonagall came over and took my hand and took me to the kitchen and wiped up my cut and cleaned everything up.

"Bella your going to have a scar down the side of your face and it's not going to disappear."

I nodded and walked past everyone and walked over to the lake and sat by the tree and looked out. Bella started to cry she saved Tonks life but now i have a massive scar down my face it went from the crown of my head all the way down the right side of my face over my right eye down my right cheek to the bottom of my jaw. I could see perfectly but i still had the mark i wasn't vain but i still took pride in my appearance and know i have i gigantic scar down my face. I sat out by the lake for three hours just crying when Molly said dinner was ready so Bella got up and went in and eat everyone kept looking at her face Bella had enough and pushed her plate away and stood.

Bella went in the living room and saw Tonks on the sofa sleeping she walked over and kissed her forehead and then walked to the sofa put her headphones in and listened to her iPod she got a piece of parchment and started to draw a picture of Bella and Tonks in The Borrow by the lake it was Bella holding Tonks close and kissing her cheek while they were holding hands looking up at the sunset.

Bella fell asleep on the sofa when The Weasley's, Harry, Sirius, Hermonie and Remus came in. They saw Bella asleep on the sofa with headphones in with a piece of parchment in her hands. Ginny picked up the parchment and looked at it with tears in her eyes she passed it to Hermonie who passed it around.

When Bella woke up in the morning she put a hoodie on to cover her scar and packed her bag when she walked in the kitchen no one was up so she got a piece of parchment and wrote.

_Hey everyone,_

_I'm sorry i didn't wait to say goodbye personally i just couldn't say good-bye again and i couldn't stand everyone giving me pity looks while looking at my scar. I'm going back to America if you need me tell McGonagall and I will be here in a second. I love you all and I'm sorry i leaving again. Harry I love you so much you probably don't know this but I've been looking out for you even when I'm not there i have at least one person looking out for you. Sirius I love you even if you aint my godfather you are better than my godfather. Once again I'm sorry and I love you Good-Bye._

_Love Isabella Lilly Swan_

Bella swung her bag over her shoulder and Apparated to the Clearwater house she landed outside Leah's room she knocked on the door and pulled her hood up even more Leah opened the door only wearing shorts and a sports bra. Bella colapsed onto Leah, Leah shocked picked her up and carried them over to her bed and laid her sown and hugged her.

"Shh Shh what's the matter baby girl?"

Bella sat up and pulled down her hood Leah gasped and trailled her finger down the scar on her face.

"Who did this and how?"

"No one did it i was saving Tonks life and i jumped 10 foot in the air and caught her and landed on a rock and slipped so i got the scar and no magic can get rid of it."

"I'm so sorry baby girl."

Bella nodded and snuggled into Leah's embrace and feel asleep Leah following after.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella woke up and changed into black skinny jeans a red shirt and a black tie with black and red converse and she put a black and red hoodie on covering her face. She walked downstairs and used her wand to make coffee and bacon and eggs. Bella just sat down to eat when her owl Amber came and dropped a letter on the table.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry about your face and i thought i would tell you that Harry isn't coming to school and never are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley they have left with Professor Dumbledore to look for Horcrux's if i hear anything else i will tell you. I hope all is well._

_Minerva McGonagall_

Bella sighed she put down the letter and roused from her seat and put a piece of paper on the fridge saying. 'gone for walk'

Bella walked out the door with her hood up and started to walk to the beach Bella was walking down the beach when she sat down knees up to her chest and sat starring out into the sea.

Welcome to my life- simple plan

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

Bella felt tears going down her cheeks she traced the scar on her face she stood up and started to walk down the beach again she didn't realize she was walking to Sam's house until she was at the door she knocked and hoped it was Emily who answered her prays were answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Em can i come in i need to speck with you."

"Yeah sure honeys come in."

I walked in and waved at Sam, Paul and Jake then walked into the kitchen with Emily making sure my hood was up. I sat opposite to Emily.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you deal with having a scar on your face?"

"Well at first i didn't want anyone to see but i didn't care much because i loved Sam so much and he said i looked great anyway i just learnt to deal with the stares and got on with my life why?"

Bella sighed and reached up to her hood and pulled it down and showed her the right side of her face Emily gasped.

"Oh Bella what happened?"

So i explained everything to her i let my soul out i told her of what i felt when i got the call and what i felt went i saw Tonks get hit and what happened and what i felt. She sat and listened to everything and told me what she thought and not to worry about my scar.

It's been 4 months since the accident the pack didn't take it well but go over it eventually got over it. Bella was in her Animagus form running alongside Leah while Leah was patrolling Bella eventually got tired and sat down in a clearing and turned back to her human form she was knackered they have been patrolling for 3 hours. Bella figured out a way to talk to people through their minds it took 4 weeks to master it. Bella was know a registered Animagus as well.

Bella looked up at the sky to see the full moon as soon as she saw the full moon a figure jumped at her. A real angry werewolf!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The werewolf jumped at Bella and bit into her shoulder and but his teeth into her arm and pulled then put his jaws on her leg and bent it the wrong way Bella screamed bloody murder the wolf she now recognized as Fenir Greyback used his fist to hit her head blood started to poor out Bella screamed again even louder.

Leah ran as fast as she could when she heard Bella scream the first time she just reached the clearing when Bella screamed again Leah howled out into the sky and she could hear the packs thoughts come to her mind but she paid no attention and ran at the werewolf and knocked him flying into the tree just then the pack came into the clearing and the werewolf ran for it Leah looked down at Bella and by an accident her teeth grassed a cut on Bella's arm and Bella screamed bloody murder.

Leah changed back and picked Bella up in her arms and ran for her house because she knew Bella set a flew network up there and showed her how to use it when she introduced her to her family last month. Leah ran through the door startling her mum and brother who was ill and ran for the fireplace she grabbed floo powder and chucked it in walked into the fire and shouted 'The Borrow'

Leah arrived at The Borrow and no one was there she knew Remus was there and he was a werewolf and it was now morning in England so she mustered all the breath in and shouted.

"REMUS HELP"

Next thing she knew Remus Lupin was running into the living room along with Sirius, Tonks, Molly and the twins. They gasped when they saw the battered and broken body of Bella.

"Remus you need to help her she was attacked by your type of werewolf and i might of by accident got some of my venom in her cut but for god sack help her."

Remus took her and took her to the back garden and let her lay on the floor.

"Molly floo St. Margo's, Tonks owl Dumbledore and harry they should be together so just owl Dumbledore, Sirius you floo McGonagall and Fred owl Arthur George owl Ginny. Leah shift so if Bella changes you can keep her from hurting anyone or herself."

Leah nooded and stood took her top of and shorts jumped in the air flipped and landed on four legs in her wolf form she bombed with The Packs thoughts.

'Leah is she ok?'

'Leah were are you?'

'Can we come see her?'

'Is she ok?'

'Hold up there i dont know if shes ok or going to be ok. I'm in London at The Weasley's house i think you can come see her but Sam Jared and Quil should stay because i don't know how long we will stay here and i don't think it will be safe for your imprints. Someone other people at least two should stay just in case.'

'Ok Me, Jared, Quil, Brady and Colin will stay but how do we get to England?'

'Go to my house and ask Seth bring him to and mum and they will help you with the floo because they have been here before and bring a change of clothes I'll tell Molly what's happening now go!'

Because of Bella's magic we can shift and our underwear will be safe so i shifted back.

"Molly some of the pack and my mum are going to come through the floo network don't worry about room they can sleep outside in wolf form but there coming because There over protective brothers. The Alpha third in command, Quil and the two youngest are staying just to let you know."

"That's ok thanks for letting me know."

I nodded then jumped in the air and flipping and exploded into a gigantic wolf.

'She said it's fine Sam.'

'Ok well done Leah and keep me posited.'

'Will do'

Just then Dumbledore, harry, Hermonie, Ron, McGonagall, Ginny, the healer, Mr. Weasley arrived the healer rushed over to Bella and started to check her. While she was doing this Seth, Jacob, Sue, Paul and Embry ran through the doors and over to Leah. Leah changed back and put on her shorts and top.

"Ok guys get ready to phase when she wakes up mum stand behind me and Seth. Paul watch your temper and Jacob no over protective shit. Paul go stand in front of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly, Arthur. Jacob you stand by Fred, George and Ginny. Seth you stand with mum and I'll go stand with Tonks, Harry, Hermonie and Ron."

Everyone went to their right people Leah went over to Sirius.

"If she changes change into your Animagus."

He nodded so Leah ran over to her group.

"Ginny go stand behind Jacob and the twins. Tonks directly behind me cause if she goes after anyone i have a feeling it will be you and Harry and Ron stand a little bit more in front of Hermonie but not much because she is smarter but it's for safety. If i change step back a bit and get your wands ready. If one of the pack members tells you to do something do it! We will be able to hear her voice and because she was attacked by a werewolf she might not be in her right state of mind."

"Why will she go after me?"

"I and Bella are really close we tell each other everything so she told me about you. When you're a shape-shifter you do this thing called imprinting which is where you find your soul-mate you will do anything for them and will be anything to them. I think Bella will imprint on you and she wont be in a her right kind of mind and will like mostly try to dry hump you in wolf form she will be to rough and hurt you then she will regret it later and it will hurt her to hurt you."

Just then they heard a growl Leah turned to see a pure white wolf with a black stripe going down from her head down her back. (she will be like the wolfs from twilight)

Bella growled and went on her two back legs and howled. Leah pushed Tonks back and howled and flipped into the air landed on the floor on four legs along with the rest.

Leah stepped closer to Bella she was right near her when Bella turned around and growled at her. Leah stepped closer and looked her in the eye and lowered her head in sign of surrender along with the rest of the pack. Leah looked up at Bella, Bella walked over to Leah and licked her side of her face. Leah grind and licked her back then leand back on her legs and howled into the sky then launched into the sky flipped and landed on her feet with her knees bent with her hands on the ground looking up at Bella. Leah and the pack put their clothes on then walked up to Bella.

"Someone get Bella some clothes because she's going to be naked when she changes."

Leah walked over to Bella and stroked her head.

"Bella we need you to change back so we can check your injuries. Think of something happy and concentrate on being human while thinking of that happy memory."

With that Leah stepped back and grabbed the clothes from Molly and watched Bella transform Leah walked back over to Bella handed her the clothes. She helped her stand up but Bella collapsed on her Leah swung her around and carried her in doors. Leah laid her on the sofa and kissed her forehead and stepped back so The Healer could check her. Leah walked over to the pack.

"There's going to be at least one person patrolling while we are here because we have to keep Sam in check. I think there should be one person training Bella on her temper if she's not training i wont at least one person near her at all times. Now Paul go patrol Seth and Embry go back to la push and get clothes for everyone and go by some new ones for Bella grab my size were probably the same now and then come back. I and Jake are going to be her trainers i will help with temper while Jake will help with fighting."

With that Paul went outside Seth and Embry left and Sue went over to Molly. Leah and Jake went and sat by Bella's feet.

Two hours later the healer left saying she healed quickly but the scar on her face will stay but she will be fine. One hour after Bella woke up and looked around the room and locked eyes with Tonks Bella looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Oh shit"

With that Bella got up and left slamming the door as she left.

"What happened?"

"Tonks or Hermonie or Harry explains to them imprinting while me and Jake go with Bella to train her. Oh and um Tonks she umm kind of imprinted on you good luck."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After that things began to slow down a bit Harry, Hermonie, Ron and Dumbledore left they only had two Horcrux's left. Bella stayed in England, Leah left with Paul because they imprinted on each other after them finally looking in each other's eyes. Bella and Tonk's become friends again and Bella could control of her anger. Bella became part of the Order of the Phoenix and Bella made up with the family along with Remus. Bella kept in contact with the pack every week. Bill and Fleur got married and fleur is pregnant. Hermonie and Ron got together, Harry and Ginny are still together, and Sirius and Remus got together that was a shocker to everyone. Bella got a letter that Harry had destroyed another Horcrux they had one left and that was Voldermort's snake.

Dumbledore just flooed The Borrow saying Voldermort was just about to attack Hogwarts. Everyone had just left Bella was about to when her phone went off she answered to see it was Alice.

"Bella don't Go to the war you will die please don't go Bella."

Bella hung up she was going to fight if she died she didn't have much anyway Tonks was her soul mate but Tonks didn't want to be together. Bella turned and Apparated to Hogwarts she started duelling with Fenir Greyback, Bella thought if she was going to die she might as well kill death eaters anyway Auror members can so she did she pointed her wand at Greyback and shouted. "AVADA KADAVRA" Bella then ran off shooting stunner spells at the death eaters sometimes killing curses when Bella reach the floor with the room of requirements she saw Harry come out with Hermonie, Ron, Malfoy and some other kid Bella ran up to Harry.

"Harry i want you to remember I love you more than anything in this world. Mum and Dad would have been proud of you Harry I'm proud of you and if i die Harry i want you to move on and give Ginny a good life and remember who your friends are and keep them close I love you Harry."

"Bella you're making no sense your sounding as if you know you're going to die."

Bella looked at harry stroked his face his forehead.

"That's because i do know I'm going to die Harry i have my sources but don't worry about me they could be wrong just remember i love you and finish your job no matter what Harry always do what you need to do I love you."

And with that Bella ran and kept running until she hit the great hall were most of the death eaters where Bella looked around to see McGonagall with two death eaters on her so Bella ran and helped her she shot a stunner at the death eater but he blocked it so Bella Shouted 'STUPEFY' the death eater blocked it then Bella shouted before the death eater could realise said 'AVADA KADAVRA' the death eater was dead on the floor she looked around again and saw Dumbledore fighting Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, Bella left him he will be fine he looked over to Bellatrix Lestrange to see her battling with Ginny she looked around to see Molly trying to get there but was blocked by two death eaters so Bella ran over to Ginny pulled her behind her and pointed her wand at Bellatrix.

"We'll look here isn't it Potters sister"

"We'll look her isn't it Voldermort's whore."

Everyone seemed to stop to watch our battle people gasped when Bella said that.

"HOW DEAR YOU SPEAK HIS NAME YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

"Why because you like shouting it when his pounding into you when Rodolphus is away doing a job for Voldermort?"

"Why you little git"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Bella and shouted 'Crucio'

Bella blocked it by saying 'Finite Incantatum' which stopped the spell.

Bellatrix was about to shout the killing curse but Bella beat her to it.

"AVADA KADAVRA"

Bellatrix landed on the floor with a flop. Then everyone stopped when they heard Voldermort's voice say

"THERES NO POINT IN FIGHTING I HAVE THE BOY WHO LIVED AND HIS DEAD!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bella screamed and ran for the door like many others and ran outside to see Hagrid walk towards the school with Harry's lifeless body with Voldermort and his followers behind him suddenly Neville Longbottom ran up to the snake and chopped his head off then ran back before anyone could see but Voldermort did and raised his wand Bella ran and jumped in front of him pushed him behind me. Everyone started to back away into the hall, Bella walked up to Ginny with tears coming down her face and took hold off her while she was screaming 'HARRY' Ginny held on to me as i directed her to the great hall Bella knew she was going to die so Bella handed Ginny to Molly and walked over to Tonks she stroked her cheek.

"I love you Tonks still after everything I love you i want you to be happy and live a good life I'm so proud of what you have done I love you Tonks be happy for me."

Bella then lent forward and kissed her but pulled away before Tonks could kiss her back then looked around the room to see that loads have died Percy Weasley, Alaster Moody, Dumbledore and Snape i knew all along he was a spy.

Bella wasn't paying attention to what Voldermort was saying then suddenly Harry jumped up and was very much alive.

"HARRY"

Bella ran up next to him and held her wand up at Voldermort along with Harry.

Voldermort pointed his wand at Harry.

"AVADA KADAVADA"

Harry shouted "EXPELLIARMUS"

Bella shouted "AVADA KADAVADA"

Before Voldermort's killing curse hit Harry, Harry's curse hit Voldermort and his wand went flying then Bella's killing curse hit Voldermort which made Voldermort die.

Everyone was cheering Death Eaters Apparated trying to escape Bella was helping capturing the Death Eaters when she saw Lucius Malfoy shoot a killing Curse at Tonks.

Everyone turned when they heard the killing curse Bella ran and changed into a wolf were there were gasps she ignored them and pushed Tonks out the way and the curse hit Bella in the chest Bella fell to the floor and changed back into a human and was laying in a pair of shorts and t-shirts there were shouts.

"BELLA"

Tonks went up to Bella and Bella said "I love you Tonks."

McGonagall ran up to Bella and checked her pulse and said in a dead haunting tone.

"Isabella Lilly Potter is dead."

**THE END**

**There will be a sequel. **


End file.
